


Ludzkie ograniczenia

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [59]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Feels, Post-Nogitsune, Protective Derek, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Feels, Sugerowany Sterek, lacr, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo ludzie mają to do siebie, że mają wiele ograniczeń. Czasem wilkołaki jednak ich nie zauważają...</p>
<p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ludzkie ograniczenia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  z takimi przyjaciółmi nie potrzebujesz wrogów
> 
> 21.06.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Pomysł był jaki był, ale wykonanie jest chyba jednak trochę gorsze niż zakładałam. Jednak udało się! Napisałam! I z tego jestem dumna!

          Stiles siedział naprzeciwko Scotta i zastanawiał się jak można by tu było taktownie wyjść nie obrażając nikogo. Miał już dość, tego jak na każdy jego „zły” ruch reagują inni. Od Nogitsune minęły już miesiące i wiedział, że nie o to chodzi. Po prostu czuł, że wymagają od niego rzeczy, które może dla wilkołaków byłby normalne, ale on jako człowiek nie mógł ich zrobić. Albo robił niedostatecznie dobrze jak widać.  
\- Stiles, czy ty choć raz mnie możesz posłuchać? Znowu nie pojawiłeś się na treningu lacross, ani na spotkaniu watahy. A przypominaliśmy ci o tym tyle razy! Mógłbyś zrobić chociaż to, biorąc pod uwagę, że darowaliśmy ci wyjazd do Nowego Jorku w ostatnim tygodniu – wypomniał mu przyjaciel, machając rękami.  
\- Ten wyjazd wymagał tylko trzech członków i świetnie sobie z tym poradziliście. Dobrze wiesz, że miałem egzamin do którego musiałem się uczyć. Nie mogę olewać szkoły, tylko dlatego...  
\- Ja też mam naukę, a jakoś daję sobie radę. Ale spotkanie z innymi? Czy ty próbujesz się od nas odciąć?! - przerwał mu, tak naprawdę nie dając możliwości wytłumaczenia.  
          Stiles był do tego przyzwyczajony. Oni nie rozumieli szkoły, obowiązków domowych czy chęci spędzenia chwili z ojcem. Już nie mówiąc nawet o tym, że był tylko(!) człowiekiem. Musiał jeszcze spać, jeść i odpocząć choćby przez chwilę. Co uniemożliwiały mu ciągłe treningi, czy to lacross czy z watahą. I z jednych i z drugich wracał ledwo żywy, cały pokryty siniakami.  
\- Scott ma rację tym razem. - Lydia dołączyła do nich w salonie, jakby jeszcze jej tu potrzebował. - Ostatnio się od nas oddalasz, nie spędzasz z nami tak dużo czasu po szkole jak kiedyś. Chodzimy na te same kursy i wiem, że powodem nie jest nauka. W niej też nie do końca sobie radzisz. Czasem tak bardzo cię nie rozumiem...  
          Chłopak jedynie westchnął i wstał, zabierając ze sobą swoją torbę. Dopiero, gdy odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, rzucił przez ramię:  
\- Porozmawiamy o tym jutro. Teraz muszę iść się uczyć.  
          Nawet jeśli łza czy dwie spłynęły po jego policzku, nikt tego nie zauważył. Stilinski sądził, że oni zauważają coraz mnie, zwłaszcza to, że był tylko człowiekiem. To nawet wrogowie mieli to na uwadze, biorąc go za łatwiejszy cel. Nie mógł liczyć, że przyjaciele zauważą jego słabości. Przy nich zginąłby szybciej, niż w walce.

          Gdy tego dnia pojawił się przed domem Dereka, wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Z jakiegoś powodu wszyscy inni członkowie ignorowali go, jak gdyby to, że był nieobecny przez ostatnie trzy dni, było jego własnym wyborem. Był chory, nie nadawał się do niczego, a żadne z nich nie pofatygowało się, by choćby sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku.  
          Wchodząc do domu, spodziewał się równie zimnego powitania od alfy, jednak Derek w tym względzie jak zawsze go zdziwił. Podszedł o niego i obwąchał mało subtelnie, marszcząc przy tym nos.  
\- Pachniesz chorobą i zmęczeniem. Co się stało, Stiles? - spytał po prostu, nie cofając się z jego strefy bezpieczeństwa.  
\- Chorowałem, ale chyba to wiesz. W końcu nie było mnie przez ostatnie kilka dni. - Wzruszył ramionami, cofając się o krok.  
\- Nikt mi o tym nie powiedział – warknął, zmierzając resztę nastolatków surowym tonem. - Jesteś naszym człowiekiem, powinniśmy się tobą zająć – oznajmił, jakby była to najzwyczajniejsza rzecz na świecie.  
\- Cóż, jestem tylko człowiekiem, więc...  
\- Nie, jesteś aż człowiekiem. Człowiekiem biegającym z wilkami i wierz mi, że wiem jakie to wyzwanie. Moja matka przyjmowała do watahy ludzi, ale niewielu z nich dawało sobie z tym radę. Dlatego nie musisz być na każdym spotkaniu, dlatego wiem, że masz swoje potrzeby, których choć nie rozumiem do końca, to akceptuję. Nigdy nie byłem człowiekiem i nawet trudno mi sobie to wyobrazić. Jednak przecież nikt nie wymaga od ciebie nie wiadomo czego. - Derek po raz pierwszy odkąd się znają, wygłosił tego typu wykład, wprowadzając w osłupienie resztę watahy.  
\- Cóż, co do reszty...  
          Stiles nie umiał tego skończył, ale wystarczyły zdziwione mruknięcia z tyłu, by Hale wszystko zrozumiał. Warknął jedynie, jednak zamiast odejść, zwrócił się jeszcze do nastolatka.  
\- Wataha przyjmuje do siebie jedynie wyjątkowych ludzi, i ty jak najbardziej zasługujesz by tu być. Wszyscy powinni być wdzięczni, że jesteś w watasze i jeszcze sobie z nimi o tym porozmawiam. Bo może nie wnosisz wśród nas siły fizycznej, ale coś znacznie innego. Dzięki ludziom nie tracimy człowieczeństwa, potrafimy zachowywać się jak rodzina i nie popadać w samozachwyt. Bo nie ma nic gorszego i wtedy wystawiasz się swoim wrogą jak na talerzu. Zapamiętaj to, Stiles. I może lepiej odpocznij jeszcze, Peter zrobi ci herbaty – rzucił, nim odszedł w stronę reszty watahy.  
          Mało powiedziane, że Stilinski był zdziwiony. Był on wprost z szokowany. Z tego stanu wyrwały go słowa Petera, który przeszedł koło niego i ruszył do kuchni.  
\- Derek miał rację. Ludzie są czymś wyjątkowym w watasze, musimy pamiętać o ich słabościach i troszczyć się o nich. Jednak bez nich nie moglibyśmy funkcjonować w normalnym świecie. To ty dajesz nam tą stabilizację, Stiles.  
         Chłopak wiedział, że teraz jest wśród przyjaciół, jednak dziwnie czuł się po sławach obu Hale'ów. Bycie docenianym, po tak długim czasie słuchania wyrzutów, było czymś nowym. Ale w końcu zaczynał czuć się tak jak kiedyś, jakby był w domu. I tylko to się dla niego teraz liczyło.


End file.
